The present invention relates to vacuum cleaner accessory tools.
Vacuum cleaners are often supplied with multiple accessory tools. For example, in one type of vacuum, an upright vacuum, the vacuum includes a foot or main nozzle that is in fluid communication with a dirt cup and the dirt cup is in fluid communication with a fan that is operable to generate a suction air flow through the foot and the dirt cup. The main nozzle often includes a brush roll or agitator and the user moves the main nozzle along a surface to be cleaned, typically carpet or other types of flooring. The main nozzle and the dirt cup can be fluidly coupled by a suction hose that is in fluid communication with the fan. An end of the suction hose is often removably coupled to the main nozzle. The user can uncouple this end of the hose from the main nozzle and attach an accessory tool for cleaning furniture, stairs, or other areas where it is not convenient to use the main nozzle.